graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Donald
Author's Note It has been three years since I wrote this page. At the time I was quite frankly an idiot, and it was a horrible and biased description of myself and my stories. I am rewriting the whole page now as an attempt to remedy that. This should be much more coherent, as well as less biased and more true to reality. Enjoy Reading! Summary Donald is a graal military veteran, having served in the community since late 2011. Throughout his career he has been known to both lead and serve, and has grown connections and friendships wherever he has gone. Both infamy and fame have often trailed Donald, as he has supported those who are commonly disliked, such as Muzak, as well as formed great friendships with respected people. From leading empires to serving as a private, Donald has always been around to see it happen. Origins Donald first heard of the graal military community through the first Imperia and their public recruitment methods. Having joined them and not enjoyed it at all, Donald left. From there Donald joined The New Republic. Donald was promoted to a division leader alongside Peter, Manji, and Jak Rhodes. The Rhodes family including Donald rebelled from TNR and formed Arcadia. For the most of a year Donald slowly befriended the Arcadian people and grew close to their leader Peter, as well as notable members such as Alyssa, Monkey (now Rohan), Warrior, Manji, Timber, and many more. By the end of the year Donald was a trusted, liked, and respected figure in Arcadia, and ended up winning the elections that would choose Peter's successor. Now leading Arcadia, Donald quickly came to understand just how much one must invest in not only the guild, but themselves as well. Arcadia, through much arguing and anger, grew unstable, and eventually collapsed under the combined weight of outside forces as well as internal strife. Post Arcadia, the position of power he once held constantly taunted him and called him to lead again, paving the road to many more tails of creation and destruction. The Anti-State Warrior Around this time, The State was getting massive again. During Arcadia, Donald, influenced by his peers, grew to have quite a profound hatred of the State and what it stood for, viewing it as tyrannical and evil. This viewpoint lead him to join the anti-state movement that had recently been gaining steam, eventually launching a guild known as Windhelm, which saw some minor success, until being crushed by Auel's sentinel army. This period of time Donald came to know many of his greatest friends who shared his sentiment, and many leadership and diplomatic skills were developed. Member of The State Despite the hard-line anti-state sentiment Donald developed, he eventually caved in and joined the State, as many others had. In the beginning he saw minimal success, as he was a well known enemy of the State, he was not trusted in any positions above Corporal and struggled to earn respect. Eventually, and after a few different State eras, this changed, and Donald became truly a member of the State, respected to a degree and allowed more positions, reaching first Captain, then Colonel of some of the last couple 'real States'. It was ultimately this journey through the State that taught Donald most of what he knows of the Community today, guild structures, how minds tick, how to talk to your soldiers, how to talk to your superiors, and so much more. Beyond The Past Of course there could be pages upon pages written about the many guilds Donald has joined and served and left and lead and so forth and so on, but frankly that would be a boring read. Instead, beyond this point will be lists of guilds, family names, notable friends and enemies, as well as a list of all of the guilds Donald has made. Guilds The State Sarovia Imperia Aurea Elysia Arcadia Latvia Slavia House Regium House Mustang Edo Bascey KoB Soul of Ninja Kyronia The Union 221B Microsoft Bavaria A shit ton more Families Rhodes Cerenth Civatateo Consilim Zor Kusan Kyro Koshikoi Serlon Notable Friends Monkey (Rohan) Peter Auel Orfeo Macbeth Kate (SoN) Zaza James Kusan Cladz Created/Lead Guilds Cerenthia Nova Cerenthia Arcadia Edo Windhelm Nationalist Moldova Mandaloria The Golden Horde The End Of course a lot of information is not included within this page, as memories tend to falter and much is lost to time. There have been many guilds, many names, many events that Donald has associated with. Accomplishments as well as failures are of a volume which can not be reasonably remembered by anyone. To summarize this page as well as this person, This is Donald. He is a member of the GMC. He is happy doing whatever he wants. Category:People